What He Wants
by deewriter1
Summary: AU Samcedes fic. Sam is a successful executive indulging in life because he can and Mercedes is an up and coming copy writer who he wants in his harem of women. She may be the thing needed to cool him down. Told from the eyes of Mercedes. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters...
1. Chapter 1

He is greedy. He wants to feel and taste everything selfishly. He is hungry for what he hasn't had and he had it all. He has me along with 4 others, but I already knew. He told me. He just wanted different flavors. He wanted to feel and experience everything with no strings, until he has me.

I met him when I was fresh out of college. I, the short, dark skinned black girl with the big butt, big breasts and round stomach was wanted by the type of man who sometimes ignored the beauty that is the African descent. Coming out of college, I hit the pavement hard and job searched. I applied every place that was looking for a copy writer. I was willing to start anywhere and work my way to the top. I was ambitious and I was a hard worker. I knew my skin color would hurt more than help me, so I worked harder and I was more determined, then I walked into his office.

I had an interview with an advertising agency known for its catchy slogans, edgy designs and amazing graphic artists. This was the place I was looking for. In this office, I would be able to learn and develop my skills. I would have the opportunity to be great.

Walking into the office, I gave my name to a slim beautiful red head who I assumed was the receptionist. She told me to have a seat and a Mr. Evans would be out with me soon. I assumed it was the human resources representative, so I quietly waited in the colorful and modern waiting room. I was in the middle of my magazine when I heard my name. Nerves immediately began to cause knots in my stomach. The receptionist who I learned was Emma pointed me in the direction of Mr. Evans' office. I walked in expecting a middle aged HR director, but what I got was a young hot executive.

With resume and work portfolio in hand, I entered the office. He was standing by his huge mahogany desk waiting for me and I noticed he was six inches taller than me. When I shook his hand and introduced myself, green eyes gave me strong and lingering gaze that caused me to falter a bit.

"Hello Mr. Evans, I'm Mercedes Jones. I'm so happy you were able to meet with me," I said nervously. He continued holding my hand not saying anything and it quickly became awkward. "Sir, you still have my hand," I said returning his gaze. He straightened up and released my hand. He said, "I'm sorry, I believe I was somewhere else for a moment. It's nice meeting you Mercedes. Do you have your portfolio?"

"Yes I have it," I replied while handing over the work. He sat at his desk and pointed to a seat for me to sit. I was directly in front of him. He scanned through the documents and asked me questions about particular details he noticed. He suddenly closed the folder while we were deeply immersed in talking about some of my designs. I shockingly sat upright in my seat and Mr. Evans got up with the folder, walked around his desk, taking the seat next to me.

"That was becoming a little distracting, having the desk as a barrier and you having to slouch in order to explain your work to me," He said.

Not understanding, I said, "It wasn't really a problem. I'm always happy to show what I can offer to this position. You call all the shot, I'm just the player trying to impress you."

He laughed and I remained quiet. He then leaned in closer and said, "I may be the authority in this office, but at this moment you hold quite a bit of power." His eyes move down and I realized what he meant. I looked down and noticed one of the buttons from my top was undone. I immediately fixed it.

"I am so sorry, I don't know how that happened," I said nervously.

"It was when you bent over the desk. We were flowing so well that I didn't want to disrupt," He said.

"Well I never use my assets to get what I want and I understand if you want to end this interview," I replied.

"That is not necessary Ms. Jones. It was an accident and I see you are very talented. I actually know a lot about you from your resume and letter as well as google and your Facebook. I do my research before a potential employee comes to see me. I have to make sure I have the right people on my team. With that said, I want to formally offer you the position. It's not the glamorous position at first. You will start off mainly doing editing and fact checking and you'll be paid accordingly. The starting salary is 45,000. Once you are familiar with the business and our creative process, I'm going to team you with either myself or one of the junior execs on a project and from there your salary increases," He said while standing.

I mimicked his actions and place my hand in his. With a smile on my face, I looked into his eyes and shook his hands. For a brief moment it felt as if he was looking at me like he's known me all his life. I can't quite pin point the moment I knew Mr. Evans would change my life, but at that moment I knew that it was something about this man that piqued my interest. He held my hand a little longer than necessary again and when I slowly slid from his fingers, he sighed and walked me to the door.

"I look forward to working with you Ms. Jones," He said.

"I look forward to working with you as well Mr. Evans," I responded. He then looked away from me and told Emma, "Make sure to give her the tour of the facility and get the necessary paperwork and contract to sign. Show her where Mr. Harris is and Ms. Jones Mr. Harris will go over all the contracts and paperwork with you. Thank you, I'll see you Monday."

Emma immediately stood and walked with me to the elevators. I could feel his eyes on me and I knew exactly what he was watching. I didn't turn around because I didn't want to give him the satisfaction, but I did send him a backwards wave and that was the beginning of the inconsequential infatuation between Mr. Evans and I.


	2. Play the Game

**New story, new focus. I'm happy about the responses I've gotten and I hope to keep this going. I think this is going to get interesting. Feel free to let me know what you think. Your comments give me motivation.**

My first week in the office passed quickly. I rarely saw Mr. Evans because I was learning the office and meeting with the other staff to square away any editing or fact checking they needed. The space I was assigned in what near the graphic artists. My office was small, but it was great. It worked for me. I was able to meet a number of interesting people, but my mind still wondered to the way Mr. Evans looked at me. At that point, I suspected his attraction to me, but I shook it off as being a silly notion.

That following week, the notion wasn't quite as silly. Mr. Evans and encountered each other again. This time in the break room while I was having lunch. I've always been a late eater and because everyone else at between 12 and 1, I was in the break room alone at 1:30. Standing near one of the microwaves, I began to hum and swivel my hips as my pasta finished warming.

"I see you don't like to buy from our food court," I turned around scared and nervous from the voice I heard.

"Oh, I usually cook enough for dinner and lunch the next day. Believe me on my lazy days, I'll be in there with the rest of them," I said turning around.

I felt him come closer to me. He was standing directly behind me and that intense gaze was back burning a hole in my back. He then moved to the side of me and opened the second microwave.

"I hope you don't mind me joining you. I usually bring my lunch as well," He said.

"No Mr. Evans, I don't mind at all," I said looking in his face. My food finished and I grabbed it and took a seat at the nearest table. He soon followed me. He sat in the chair right next to me at the round table and I could smell his cologne. It was hypnotizing but I refused to let him see my attraction. I nervously began to eat and he noticed.

"Do I make you nervous Ms. Jones," He said.

"No sir, I'm still a little shaken from that scare earlier," I lied trying to steady my hands. He watched my face for any sign and smiled to himself. He heard the microwave ding and walked back to his food. That helped me relax a bit. The tension was hardening.

He sat back down and I could smell him again. I couldn't take it. I was going to speak but he started first.

"So how are you liking it so far," He asked. This kind of question I could do. I was happy his focus was off what I was feeling.

"It's wonderful. I'm really loving the work and the people. That's a rarity," I said.

"Well I am glad. I try to make an environment that my employees can enjoy," He said.

"It's working. It really did shock me that you were so hands on in the interview. That you personally interview employees and get to know them," I said.

He looked at me and smirked. "What makes you think I wasn't just giving you special treatment?"

I looked up shock written over my face. "I don't understand why. I don't think I believe you."

"Ms. Jones, I run a successful business, I may screen some resumes and look at some graphic work if something sticks out to me from interviewees, but I never interview," He said.

"Then why did you interview me," I asked.

"Because I was curious. The way you wrote your cover letter stuck out to me, so I looked you up and from seeing you, I had to meet you. You are very intriguing," The last sentence said with his face closer to mine in a whisper.

By instinct, I moved back and looked him in his eyes for any sign of teasing. I shouldn't have done that because all I got was a panty dropping gaze. Between his stares and his smell, I wasn't going to make it, so I had to cut this short.

"Mr. Evans if you hired me for any other reason than I'm the best candidate. I suggest you let me go because I don't want my business integrity compromised."

He laughed. "Ms. Jones, I hired you because you are the best. Your work is amazing like I said. The fact that I'm intrigued and attracted to you has nothing to do with that."

I immediately stood. "Mr. Evans, I know I am just beginning here and may be a little naïve. I can't deny that I am attracted to you, but anything further than these little confessions ae highly inappropriate. I will try very hard to keep my distance from you," I said.

He stood and was kissable distance from me. "What if I don't want you avoiding me," He asked.

"I don't think the other employees or HR would appreciate that sir."

"I'm the boss here. I'm HR. I don't plan on sexually harassing you. I just want to get to know you. Anything sexual between us would be out of this office and on your own volition."

"So you're that confident that I'd give in to you. You are a hot and tempting man and I bet all the girl swoon by those words."

"Don't be mistaken Ms. Jones, I don't want every woman that wants me. I'm a man with certain interests. I don't go after any woman I don't want. I just want to get to know you. I'm just saying that if more happens, it would be on your own account, not mine."

"What if I don't want you getting to know me? What if I don't want to know you?"

"If you told me that, I'd leave you alone, but the way you look at me and the way I make you nervous shows me you want to know me and the way you continue to entertain my advances shows me you want me to know you."

"Very slick observation. I'm not as simple minded as you may think I am. I'm very much aware that you can have quite a bit of hold on women. I see from the way people talk about you here."

"Believe me Ms. Jones, I've never thought of you as simple. You are quite powerful and something about you is pulling me in. I've never wanted to get to know any woman and I've never wanted a woman in this office."

"I have a hard time believing that. There are many women here who are beautiful."

"And I've never wanted them. You are quite interesting. Don't be mistaken, I like my fun and I like to explore what's new, but there's just something about you and I'll find out what it is sooner or later Mercedes."

He back away from me, "I'll see you later," He said throwing away his empty bowl and leaving. I shook myself out of my haze and threw away my items. I left that break room fully intending to get to know Mr. Evans. This little teasing game he was playing was going to be interesting. I walked by his office and stuck my head in the door.

"Let the games begin, Sam." I backed away watching the smirk appear on his face. "Let the games begin," I muttered walking to my desk.

**I love flirtations. I'm not sure where exactly this will go or when I'm going to introduce the other characters, but I'm sure they'll be having lunch together often and some truths will be revealed soon. Until next time…**


	3. Turning Tables

**Heyyyyy, I'm loving the response I'm getting for this story and like I said your comments are motivation. Thank you so much. To answer Lamimi25…I was thinking I'd do a Sam P.O.V at some point, but he is the type that says what's on his mind with Mercedes, but it is a possibility that there will be a pause in Mercy's story to let him talk. Any way I hope you all enjoy this chapter….**

A month passed since Mr. Evans and I had our first lunch and things were getting interesting. We would have lunch every day and I was learning a lot about him. I got to see his silly side, but his biggest moments were when he teased me. He loved to lean in close to me as he spoke, rub my arm or hold on to my lower back. That drove me crazy and he knew it did. When we weren't at lunch, he would send me good morning emails and compliment me. He would pass by my office and stare at me or give me that sideways smirk and walk away. He knew those looks made me weak and he exploited every bit of the tension.

We began to have early morning conversations. He knew how to get me to open up and surprisingly he was quite open with me. Pretty soon we knew a lot about each other. He pulled me in when he spoke so highly of his family and he inspired me when he spoke about how he came from nothing and became the man he is, but what made me guard my heart was when he confessed his love of women. He began telling me about his illustrious affairs. Every woman different; one Latina, one a perky blonde, one an Asian and the other an ambitious brunette. In that tidbit of information, I noticed none were like me and I was the flavor missing from his eye candy. I didn't know how I felt about this. I honestly didn't want to feel because I was having fun. I knew I couldn't fall in love with him and until I found the man who would sweep me off my feet, teasing Sam would be my entertainment.

The day the ball fell into my court was when I decided to stop speaking to Mr. Evans. He was making me want him and I wasn't doing anything other than taking it and trying to look hot to get him to notice me, so I decided the best way to get under his skin was not to feed into his little advances.

I woke up that morning with an outfit in mind. I was going to wear my navy blue fitted pin skirt that made my butt look even bigger, my sleepless black turtle neck top that made my breast pop and 5 inch nude pumps. I sprayed my Victoria Secret's Very Sexy. I knew I looked great because I got some stares and compliments walking out of my apartment building. That made me more confident in my plan.

I walked into the office and passed in front of his door. He always left it open in the mornings to watch me walk in. This time I put a little more swish into my twist and I felt him watch me. I made it to my desk and after signing on, I saw his email.

**All I can say is wow. You are looking quite tempting Ms. Jones, **he wrote and I said nothing. A few minutes later, he sent another. **No smart reply? I know you're at your desk, **and still I said nothing. He let a few more minutes pass and wrote,** Are you busy? **I shut my g-mail down. I knew he would see that and I immediately got a text from him.

**What's going on? What happened to our morning chat? **He waited a few minutes again.

**Are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?** I knew he was panicking and he was going exactly where I wanted him.

**If you don't text me back, I'm coming over there,** He wrote and bingo I thought.

He walked to my office an hour later and he stood in front of my desk watching me work. He was upset. I could tell in the constant sighs and throat clearing, but I refused to look up. He got closer and I was starting to smell him. It was awkward and his anger was rising. Then he spoke.

"So you're going to ignore that I am here." At that moment I looked up and my focus went straight to his eyes and I smiled.

"Why aren't you talking? What is your problem," He said firmly.

I finally spoke, "Why would you think I had a problem Sam?"

"You've been ignoring me all morning."

"I have? I guess I've been distracted?"

"I saw that you read those messages Mercedes, you're driving me crazy."

"Why would my little miscommunication drive you crazy Sam. I'm no one special."

"You know why Mercedes, what are you playing at?"

"I still don't understand Sam. I'm not playing."

"Yes you are. You always talk to me."

"You can't always get what you want Sam," I smirked.

"Stop talking to me like that. The way you're acting. It's like you don't care."

I stood up and was kissing distance from him. "All I'm doing Mr. Evans is playing your game," I said. My lips were so close and I could feel his breath hitch. I finally got him to falter. I pulled back and looked at his shocked expression. Moving around him I walked to and opened my door. "I suggest you and I get back to work Mr. Evans, we wouldn't want any petty gossip."

He turned to me and straightened himself up. Realizing that the tables turned slightly, he said, "Well played Ms. Jones. I'll see you at lunch." He started walking away, but turned back, got close to my neck and whispered, "But your ass does look delectable in that skirt. I can't wait to taste." I can't lie to you all and say he didn't make the back of my knees sweat. He did. The man was insufferable.

Lunch rolled around and I found myself wandering to the food court before I took my lunch break. I walked in and noticed Sam sitting with a thin brunette who was quite beautiful despite her large nose. They seemed to be in a heated discussion and something told me it was one of his women. I quickly went to the salad bar, hoping he didn't notice me. When I got there, I ran into Unique, one of the women working in accounting down stairs. She and I met when I had a problem with my direct deposit and we immediately clicked.

"Hey honey, I'm shocked to see you schlepping to the cafeteria. Didn't feel like cooking?"

"No, I didn't have time. I had a few last minute edits and was here late yesterday," I said. She noticed when I looked in Mr. Evan's direction.

"Girl, don't even go there. He is hot and sweet, but has a slew of women falling at his feel. That's just one of many."

"That doesn't surprise me. I'm just curious, that's all."

"Curiosity killed the cat girl, don't…go there," Unique said walking away.

Well it was too late. I was already in it, but I wasn't planning to get deep. I told myself this was just an office flirtation, nothing more, nothing less. He may have wanted to taste and feel, but I hadn't planned on letting him. Not with that slew of women clawing at his heart.

I moved down the line and when I reached the register, I felt him behind me. Before I could pull out my card, he was handing the cashier his credit card. I turned to see him smirk. He grabbed his card, walked away and said, "I'll see you upstairs."

He was already in the break room waiting for me. I sat next to him and he watched me.

"I saw you walk into the café. I know you saw me."

"I wasn't that interested Sam. Your life outside of this room is none of my business."

"You're lying. I can feel it in the distance. You care."

I looked in his eyes and said, "You intrigue me Sam and this is fun. Let's not mistake this for attachment."

"I know you're not attached. You showed me you can easily walk away this morning, but you still care and I know you do because I care."

I couldn't argue with him. I did have an interest, but I didn't want to care. I didn't want to feel anything. I didn't want my heart broken.

"I don't want my heart broken Sam, so this between us is in a box."

"What if I don't want it there?"

"You can't change what is. You like flavors and you like indulgence. My lifestyle outside of this doesn't fit into your world and I'm really not looking to be another woman in your harem."

"It's not like that Mercedes. I don't see you as that. We talk. They fuck."

"Wow and what happens when you get what you want from me?"

"I don't know. All I know is I was mad that Rachel stepped foot in this building because this place is ours. I don't know why I feel like that."

"Sam, this is just infatuation. We both labeled it as that," I said finishing my salad.

He looked at me again and searched for any sign of lying and I know he didn't see one. Although, I did care and was interested in Mr. Evans, at the time it was nothing more than sexual attraction.

**Until next time…feedback is love**


	4. No more games

**Your responses are making me beam from ear to ear lol…I guess I was feeling inspired so I did wrote. For those of you reading my first story, I'll be updating that one soon, I'm not abandoning it. Thanks again for reading, enjoy…**

It was a surprisingly hot day for fall and I wanted to enjoy my lunch outdoors. Another month had passed and that break room began to feel stuffy. I choked on the amount of want I had for Mr. Evans. That room had become a shrine to my incurable need to be morally correct. At that point, if he wanted, Mr. Evans could say let me and I would jump at the chance. I couldn't stay in that place.

He felt the tension as well. I could tell from his actions. He wanted me to say those word and I can see the wheels turning in his head about his regret of the promise he made to never make the first move. He knew I wouldn't do it. Not unless he showed me that putting myself out there wouldn't cause me to get hurt. It's easier to accept an advance than it is to initiate it. In my head, if things would go wrong, going with the flow would make me feel better than the idea that I did this to myself.

Anyway, lunch was going pretty well. I was alone for the first time and missed him. I wanted his companionship, but I needed this freedom. As I ate, he found me as if he heard my thoughts of missing him. He sat next to me on the hidden bench in the outer court and his hand immediately squeezed my knee in a sign of affection. That was the first time his touch not only electrified me, but gently caressed me with intimate feelings. I couldn't help my head from falling to his shoulders. We sat there and talked in that position for a while. We weren't teasing or being sneaky or playing, we just relished the closeness.

This time I broke the ice. "How has your day been going," I said.

"Pretty decent, tiring and stressful, but decent. Why weren't you at your desk this morning?"

"Paying attention to detail now Mr. Evans," He glanced down at me sarcastically, "I was helping Artie on some graphic work. He needed fresh ideas."

"Well I can honestly say I missed those big brown eyes and beautiful smile. You don't know what you do to me."

"I can imagine Mr. Evans. This little thing we've got going is starting to feel a little different."

"In what way?"

"I'm starting to see our friendship."

Sam pulled away from me and he tensed. He turned to me and said, "I guess being in this office is making you place me in the friend zone now."

"Sam, it's not that…" He cut me off with a searing kiss and said, "Go out with me."

I looked at him and saw he was serious. "What would going out mean," I asked.

"I don't know. I just want to see you outside of this. You can't ask me to define anything."

"I'm not asking for a definition. I'm asking you to tell me what you want with me. You told me you were with, which ones?...Brittany and Santana last night and yet you want to take me out. How am I supposed to respond to that? You're trying to pull me out of this comfort zone and I told you I won't be another one in that harem."

"Mercedes, why can't we just try for something a little further without the strings? I want to see you because you have become a fixture in my head."

"And that just shows me that you see me as something to conquer. That you need to get me away from here so that you can seduce me into giving into you and what then Sam? What will I become once we leave these walls and I let you have a taste?"

"It's not like that. I don't think of you as that. I don't have the ability to be with one woman. Honestly, I don't know how that feels, but they all know and you know. The difference is, you know me. You are right, we have a friendship."

"We do have a friendship and we have teasing and we have sexual chemistry and attraction and if we take this out of this place, I'm putting myself on the line to give in to this seduction we have going. I don't know if I can do that, especially with you. I play a great game here, but I don't know how to be just about sex."

"I'm just asking you to go on a date with me. Just see me outside of these walls, no definitions, just a date."

I looked at him and thought back to everything I said. If I did this, I had to fight every urge to indulge in him. I couldn't give in. He couldn't win. "Ok, I'll let you take me out Sam, but know this, our little bubble that you built and placed us in safely in this office will be broken," I walked away.

The night Sam took me out was interesting to say the least. We met at this great Italian restaurant given 5 stars for its cuisine and intimate atmosphere. We sat in the most romantic area uninhibited by the staff and other restaurant goers. Like our lunches, he sat next to me rather closely. He eyes were smoldering as he took my hand and rubbed my palm.

"I don't know how many times I can say this, but I'm liking every bit of you right now," He said. Placing his face along my neck, he began to smell me and the word intoxicating dripped from his vocabulary like it meant more to him than the word love. Feeling his breath so close to my neck stirred some things within me and I was on the verge of returning his affections with a kiss to his exposed collar. Thank God for waitresses.

When she came over, we both straightened and concentrated on drink orders and food. The most interesting thing was the familiarity between Sam and said waitress. The looks she gave him were quite torrid, but she never looked at me as a threat or with contempt. Curiously, I watched their little back and forth and I figured it out. She was the last woman of his harem. She had to be. She was a gorgeous Asian (who I found was named Tina later) with a shape definitely better than the brunette's. When I realized this, I was livid. Not from jealousy, I told myself. I could care less, but the fact that he bought me to a restaurant that one of his women worked turned whatever heat he stirred up to fizzle and die.

She walked away and he turned to meet the deadliest stare known to man. Sam wasn't an idiot and he wasn't an asshole by nature, so I knew the game he was playing. Show number five that no one else cared so she could feel comfortable about being number five. He knew what I was thinking. I knew he knew. He could only stare in shame. He was about to speak, but I cut him off.

"I can't believe you," I said standing. I go close to his face. "You bring me to a place one of your women work. For what Sam? No, I already know and it didn't work. This here is over. I can't do this. I'm so happy I'm guarded because I knew this date was another one of your games. If you wanted to keep playing Sam, you should have kept it in the office, now that's over," I started to pull away, but he grabbed my arm.

"No, let me explain. It's not exactly what it looks like," I lifted my hands and cut him off. "I honestly can't do this anymore," I said and I walked away. I meant what I said, but I knew it wasn't true. It wasn't the end. I cared about him, but I planned on letting that burning infatuation go. My head couldn't take it.

**Until next time...sharing is caring!**


	5. Realizations

**Thank you all for the comments and the love…**

**To bluchromed2002: You are right about the women and I'm thinking he's about 28. Funny thing is I've never picked up shades of gray lol I saw someone else make that comment too haha**

**Let's get to it shall we..I hope you like it**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I messed up and she's not talking to me. It wasn't that I wanted her to meet Tina. I actually thought she was off that night. When I saw she would be our waitress, I didn't worry because Mercedes and I are open with each other. She knew about my lifestyle. I didn't think she would get that upset. Now, I'm missing her. I have to sit back and watch her ignore me and treat me like a regular boss. That's going to change. It's been a month after all. I tried talking to her and sending her little gifts. I even tried my sexy teasing, but it didn't work. She was a wall. It usually doesn't take me this much effort. Mercedes is different. I saw it the first time she walked into my office. She didn't just accept what I threw at her and that intrigued me.

I wanted her, so I teased her. She was at first a conquest, but something did change. I opened up to her. Something I've never done with a woman outside my family. She was able to just pull things out of me. When we talked it felt like a new high, something I couldn't get from my other women. When we weren't talking, her smell and her voice lingered on my senses.

It was new for me. I don't know how to accept feelings. That's not who I am. I don't chase, I tease. I started feeling too much and I reverted to my instincts. I didn't want to feel anything beyond her sexy body wrapped around me, but I told her things. I don't want to care, but I don't know if I could handle not being around her anymore. I looked forward to that friendship we built. I've never felt like this before. What is she doing to me? Driving me crazy that's what. Who does she think she is? You know what? This ends now!

**Mercedes P.O.V **

I noticed those longing stares and pouty lips all month and it took everything in me to resist them. I couldn't fall into his trap. I wasn't wired to be anyone's play thing. It didn't matter how attractive or seemingly special Mr. Evans, he wasn't worth destroying my self-worth. He may have thought I was playing games with him again, but I was serious and it surprised even me how much I actually cared. After thinking about it, I realized it did hurt me that he put me in that situation. I thought he thought more highly of me and that he actually cared. I'm happy I realized when I did; that a dog will always be a dog. I realized that if we did continue, it is a strong possibility he would have destroyed every cinder-block wall I built. I didn't want that when he cared more about his indulgences than me. I honestly believe he did care for me more than other women, but not enough to treat me better than he does them. Looking back, I see he wasn't ready and I wasn't ready. We both refused to open our hearts.

My day was going fairly smoothly until my friend decided to surprise me at work. Puck and I had known each other for 10 years. Our sophomore year of high school was when we dated and stopped because being best friends was the most logical solution to our blatant familial feelings. He came by at lunch sporting his signature bad boy look. No one would figure him for a business man until they talk to him.

Anyway, he came to my desk with a bag full of lunch and asked me to pick my favorite place. Immediately my mind went to my little secret place in the court yard. I led him there introducing him to Artie and then to Quinn another co-work who became my friend. We settled down and began to talk. He seemed to have an interest in Quinn and I began to mock flirt with him about his quick infatuation. Someone must have let it slip to Mr. Evans that a guy came to visit me (I found out later Artie and Quinn were just commenting about how nice Mercedes guy friend was) and low and behold, he made his way to our bench.

We were in the middle of our flirtatious back and forth when I smelled that familiar scent. I just ignored it. I thought I was going crazy, then I felt the shock and I knew he was right by me.

"mm mm," I heard him clear his throat. "Mercedes can I talk to you for a minute," He said.

"Sir, I'm on my lunch break. If this can wait until I get back upstairs I would really appreciate it," I replied stoically.

"Actually Ms. Jones, it can't wait." Puck knew everything that was going on and he knew it wouldn't last the way we were going, but he also knew Sam wasn't going to let me go. He told me pride wouldn't let him, so I shook off my frustration and walked passed Sam leading him to a quiet corner.

"What do you want Mr. Evans. I was enjoying lunch."

"Who is that guy?"

"Why should that concern you Mr. Evans?"

"Because you are on office property flirting and being suggestive."

"Being suggestive? Are you serious right now Sam? Don't come at me like a jealous boyfriend when I never questioned you about the other women. We weren't anything close to being together so you don't get to question me or who he is," I said sternly.

He looked at me shocked and said, "How long are you going to put me through this. I told you I was sorry. Why won't you forgive me?"

"I have forgiven you Sam, but I realized that I am better than those little shenanigans we were pulling."

"Why do you want so much from me? Why can't we just go with the flow?"

"When have I demanded anything from you? Never. You are the one who opened up to me first. You are the one who said you placed me higher than them. I didn't tell you to do that. You did it to yourself and then you became a coward when you started feeling too much. I don't have time to entertain the games anymore. There are guys interested in me beyond sex and teasing and I'm going to see what is out there," I said walking away. He pulled me back to him and kissed me saying, "This isn't over." I slapped him and said, "You don't get it Sam. You can't control me like you do them. You can't make me someone I'm not. You have to learn to stop being so selfish," I walked away faster this time.

Sam stood there for a few minutes then followed me back to Puck. I started packing our lunches back up and Sam who was fuming, stood next to us.

"Ms. Jones, I suggest you leave your dating outside the office. I don't want petty gossip," He said walking away.

I looked at Puck and continued packing up the lunch. I saw him smirk and I said, "I don't want to hear a word." He lifted his hands in surrender.

**Sam P.O.V.**

"Who does she think she is and who is he? The things she said! How am I selfish? She's selfish," were the things I thought as I walked away from her. I was blinded, but I began to ponder what she said. Was I really that selfish? I thought I was one of the most giving men in this country; I just liked to have my fun. When did I become this man and why has it taken someone like Mercedes to make me question myself?

**Until next time…drop them comments!**


	6. Discovering

**Thank you guys for your comments and support…I know it's been a few days, but I had to think on where I actually wanted to go, but I think I've got a pretty clear pathway. Again, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

He got me. I can't believe I let him back in, but I couldn't help it. After that talk in the court yard, he started approaching me differently. His first email to me was to apologize for his jealousy. He said he heard what I said and he was thinking about himself. He discovered that he wasn't the same guy he was before college. He realized he changed after his first semester at Yale. The school was filled with elitist students who weren't interested in getting to know the poor guy with the scholarship on campus. At that time, he told me he couldn't get a date, but that changed when he received recognition for his exemplary work in re-creating the school's website and popularizing certain programs of campus.

That's when he changed his image and became more lascivious. He explained that women were attracted to the asshole and not the nerd, so he never showed anyone his true colors or made it a point to let them know him or get to know him. He felt they didn't deserve it, not until me. From our back and forth emails, he let me know he was trying and to start over, he wanted us to be friends without all the sexual tension and the teasing.

At first, his proposal of being just friends slightly hurt and surprised me. I assumed he didn't want me; that he didn't see me as attractive anymore. I got over that notion quickly and decided I'd rather have him as a friend than sit back waiting for him to stop being the sexual deviant he was and decide that he wanted to give us a try. That waiting game is a tiring one and I'm not built for the drama. So, we began our friendship and we once again met for lunch every day.

It was going well and we were at it for two months. We grew even closer and the drama seemed to surpass us. He and Puck even developed a friendship and everything was going well. He still hadn't given up dating the other women, but he did cut back on it. He stopped with the girl Rachel and with the wonder twins; he only saw them once a week. Tina was seen once every other week. He didn't lie to me about anything and that was always the basis of whatever went on between us; to tell the truth. I even told him when I was dating. He seemed a little put off by it at first, but eventually he accepted it.

One day, we decided to have lunch in the café. We were talking about the project we were teamed on and realized that he, Artie and I were staying late every day.

"I can't believe how demanding this Cornerstone Publishing design is. I've never had a problem with rebranding before." He said.

"It's probably because Cornerstone wants us to re-do their whole look; logo, website and all. It's the biggest project we've had so far this year," I said.

"It is and we have to make sure this is the best. With you and Artie, I know we'll be able to give them exactly what they want," He said.

I was about to respond when I saw the same petite big nosed beauty walk toward our table. She approached and stood directly behind Sam and scolded me. I felt a little insecure under her gaze and Sam felt my tension and looked up. He saw my eyes focusing on something behind and immediately turned around.

"Rachel, what are you doing here," He said getting up. "I told you to never come back to this office."

"Sam, you didn't mean that and I know you didn't mean to break up with me last month, not to take up time with this woman."

"Rachel, it wasn't a breakup because we weren't together. You knew my lifestyle and who I spend time with is none of your business especially the woman you are referring to."

"But Samuel, we were good together, you gave me things; made sure I was taken care of before my shows, I can't give that up."

"Look Rachel," He pulled her away to a corner and I stood to throw away my items. I didn't want to be in the middle of that drama so I made myself invisible. I noticed Quinn sitting alone and went over to say hi.

"Quinnie! What are you doing alone? Why didn't you come join us?"

She looked at me and smirked, "And be in the middle of that drama," She pointed to the corner where Sam and Rachel were having a heated discussion, "No thank you."

I laughed, "That is a mess isn't it."

"It is, but you don't seem to want to give him up. You're in love with him."

"Quinn, we are friends. I accept that this is his life as a friend; there is nothing between us anymore."

"Mm Hmm, but I didn't hear you deny the love."

"Whatever Quinn. He's a friend. I love him as that; a friend."

"Whatever you say Cedes. I know what I see between you two and this so called 'friendship.'"

Before I could make my argument, Sam came over and pulled me up from behind, holding me by the waist. When he did that, I unintentionally leaned into him. When he began to whisper in my ear, I couldn't help the tingle sent to my spine. His breath near my ear still did things to my body. We may have been friends, but the want was still there. I looked at Quinn who had a smirk on her face. I quickly turned my head and gave Sam a nod. He pulled away and left. I missed that embrace.

"Mm hmm, so what did he say that needed to be so private that he practically grinded your ass," Quinn said smugly.

"Smart ass, he just wanted me to meet him so we could talk about what just happened, so shut it. It was all friendly."

"I can't tell from the look on your face. You want that man Cedes."

"I do not," She narrowed her eyes, "I don't," She smirked, "I dont," I thought about it, "Crap I do. Shut up Quinn. I have to go." I got up and walked to meet Sam at our secret place. When I got there, he was already sitting on the bench with his hand in his hair.

"What's up Sam? Are you ok," I asked sitting next to him.

He looked at me and I could see the regret and frustration in his eyes. "I don't know why I did this to myself," He said.

"Did what," I asked knowing what he meant.

"How I let myself get wrapped up in this lifestyle. It wasn't supposed to last this long, this asshole me. It was only supposed to get me through until I made it into the real world and I got lost in it. I keep letting it pull me back in. I keep letting it take root."

"Then don't let it Sam. You can stop this. You are the only one who can. Now that you understand why you did it and recognize this change in yourself, you can fix it. You have people around you who accept the real you and care about who you are. You don't need this façade anymore."

"I know and I am trying, but when it comes back and slaps me in the face, it seems easier to just go back and not have to face it. To just be that asshole again."

"Is that what you did? Went back," I asked a little dejected.

"No, I didn't go back. I can't go back. I'm ending it slowly, but I'm ending it. I can't keep doing this to myself. I'm seeing now that I'm missing out on so much, the things I truly wanted, missing out on truly living who I am. I'm hurting the people I care about, especially you."

Surprised, I looked into his eyes as he continued. "Mercedes, you have become my very best friend and I know it hurts you to see me being this man when you know who I truly am. I am changing, discovering my former self because of you and that dorky ambitious young man would hate this man. He was raised differently and you're showing me that."

I smiled listening to my friend and in that moment, I realized that I was falling for Sam, not just wanting him, but falling for the man I knew under the surface.

"Anyway, we should get back to work. We are well over our lunch break time and we have to wrap our head around these campaigns," He said.

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. Standing up together, he pulled me in a hug and that all too familiar scent wrapped itself around me and he said, "Thank you."

**Alright guys, just a little transition chapter. I've started the next chapter and it's a little more interesting ;) ;), the stuff in this is just a prelude. I'm happy they reached a point of forgiveness and friendship. They're both discovering their true feelings and hopefully they open up soon. **

**until next time….let me know what you think.**


	7. Wanting

**I get that my previous chapter may be unlike the tone of the other chapters, especially after I read and reread it. This story wasn't supposed to go the way it's going honestly, but after that second chapter, it had a mind of its own. I had no clue where I wanted to go last chapter, then I got the idea and planned it out. I saw her forgiving him and them becoming friends and him realizing he can be more than what he made himself to be. Maybe I should go back to and stick with the write based on whatever I'm feeling approach hahaha I kind of see a different route I could've taken if I just stuck to my feeling approach. I may change it. I don't know. **

The rest of that week with Sam was busy to say the least. We didn't talk. I missed a few lunches and neither of us brought up what we discussed. I could see he was trying and these new feelings I was having latched on to his trying spirit. I saw the potential in him and who he could be and I wanted that for him. I wanted both the sweet and the savory. He wasn't just Mr. Evans anymore, he was becoming Sam.

Friday evening, Artie and I entered the conference room to a waiting Sam. He looked at us both, told us where we were on the project and we got started on the designs. Half-way into the night, Artie decided it was time for him to go. I walked him to the elevators and gave him a hug. I could feel his eyes burning a hole in the side of my face. He was watching and I started to feel the same tension from months ago. I told Artie goodbye and straightened myself to walk back into that room. His eyes were still on me and I couldn't stop what he was doing to me, so I decided a fast work environment was a good work environment.

"Ok, let's finish up so we can be like Artie and head on home," I said.

"I agree, but let's take a break a moment. I want to ask you something."

"What's up," I asked looking into his eyes. It felt like the first time I looked into those green orbs. He was gazing and I couldn't shake the butterflies in my stomach.

"How did you feel about Rachel coming to the office," He asked.

"I had no feeling about that Sam. What was I supposed to feel?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering," He said beginning to look at some documents.

"You thought I'd be jealous didn't you? Come one, we're friends," I said. He looked back up at me and caught my eyes.

"I didn't expect you to be jealous, although I could sense some disappointment when you thought I went back to her," He said scooting his chair closer to me.

"I was just concerned about you. Nothing more….so don't go putting things in your head Sam. We're friends."

"Do you want me," He asked. Flustered, I lost his gaze and stood up.

"Why are you asking me that," I responded.

He stood and moved directly in front of me. "Since the day she came by, you've been avoiding me. I felt your body react to me when I held you in the café so I know you feel something. The question is, Ms. Jones how much do you feel?"

"Are we going back to this Sam; me as Ms. Jones and you as Mr. Evans? Is that what you want? I don't know what I feel."

"Yes you do, don't lie to me. We aren't going back, but something did change when we became friends. The want is still there and the desire is still there, but what happened to the spark."

"That's called friendship Sam. What do you expect?"

"I only suggested friendship to buy time with getting myself together. I still want you and I want you close. There is still this need to feel you Mercedes and I know you want me. You forget," He said pushing me to the wall, "I can see you."

Shivering from his contact, I put my hands to his chest hoping to get some distance. He wouldn't let me.

"Tell me the truth Mercedes. When I'm this close to you, what do you feel? When I touch you," He said rubbing my face, "what do you feel? When my lips are on yours," He kissed me softly and pulled back, "What do you feel? Tell me, what do you want?"

The feel of his lips sent heat straight to my core. I couldn't hold back anymore. Those feelings of desire came rushing back. Those new feelings for him surfaced. I kissed him. It was heated and passionate. I pulled him closer and let my hands rub his back. His kisses grew more dominating as he swiped my lips with his tongue, seeking entrance. When I let him have his way, he took advantage.

His hands roamed my curves and I let a moan slip. He lips began to tease my neck and he pressed into me. I could feel just how needy he was. He had me in a daze. Every part of him allured me and I was falling back into the haze he so often put me in, but I remember where we were. We had to stop. With everything in me, I thrust forward causing him to hiss and back away.

"Sam, we have to stop. This isn't the right place for this and I'm not in my right mind for this."

"What do you mean?"

"I do have feelings for you Sam. Those desires never left. I want you more now than I ever did, but an office fling isn't enough. I can't get carried away when you're still a head case and I'm just discovering how I feel. I don't even know how you feel."

"I thought it was clear how I felt. I want you Mercedes. I want to be with you. I'm jealous as hell when I see you touching other guys. You are the only person who knows the real me. I desire you. What more do you want?"

"I want you to be sure; to let go of the past and to truly understand what you want. We can't happen when you are just realizing how much of a womanizer you are. I may want you Sam, but right now I can't have you. If I let you have me now, you wouldn't fully be mine. I can't do that to myself and I wouldn't do it to you. I can't fully trust you and it wouldn't be fair to us."

Sam looked at me and I saw the frustration and hurt. "Whatever you say Mercedes, but at this point, I don't think I can only be your friend anymore. I'm starting to feel too much and I can't let that go." He walked out the conference room and all I could do was pack up my things and walk out that door.

I couldn't get wrapped up in the potential, that wasn't a promise that he would be that man. I needed him to be the man he was striving to be. He had to find the balance in being Sam and Mr. Evans. I wanted both, but my love was only for one.

**Until next time…drop comments lovelies**


	8. Earn my trust

**Hi again! My updates are getting longer, so hopefully I can keep up that trend. Thanks for all the love and reviews of my last two chapters. I wasn't sure about them. I hope you enjoy this one…again let me know what you think. **

Walking into the office after having amazing success on the Cornerstone campaign, I felt like I finally made progress in my career. I was now a commodity and I had a place in this company. The only downfall? Having a strong desire for and connection with my boss.

Like he said, Sam couldn't accept just being my friend, so every chance he got, he flirted or he touched my hand. He would whisper little things about the way I looked or smelled into my ear in passing and I was melting.

Our morning conversations continued as well as our lunches. People were starting to notice that Sam and I were close and there was speculation that he and I were sleeping together. Nothing was ever said to my face or said around me, but Quinn and Artie would tell me when someone made a comment. They made sure to shut the gossip down. My job wasn't in jeopardy and people couldn't conclude that the only reason I was getting accounts and making money was because I was sleeping with the boss. My work was magnificent and it reflected my talents. It spoke for itself.

There were moments, according to Quinn and Artie, where Sam shut down the gossip as well. When we were in meetings, he gave equal praise to his entire team members and when something stuck out as spectacular work, he noted it and made it an example of the excellence the company was striving for. This week is was my turn to be put on display.

"Alright family, you know we always praise exemplary work and usually pick the design or designs that went above and beyond what clients expected. This month Ms. Jones took lead on the Harley-Davison new logo and website design. With her design, she not only impressed me, she impressed the client and they chose us to rebrand their company. They want Mercedes to work on their advertisements; commercial and print as well as planning some events, so this week since she bought in a new and possibly permanent client, her designs will take the place of Eric's on the display screens all over the office. Congrats Mercedes, good job," Sam announced.

I smiled as my co-workers applauded and I thanked everyone, "I really appreciate the recognition, but if it wasn't for the help of Artie as well as the research of Lauren, I would have been overwhelmed. So thank you." It was the truth. Without them, I would have suffered.

Everyone applauded after my little speech and Sam proceeded with the meeting. When it concluded, everyone stormed out while I lingered still wrapped up in my thoughts and taking everything in. I was happy. I felt free, blessed and content. My life was going in the direction I've always planned. It was an amazing feeling. Distracted, I didn't notice Sam sitting near me watching me. He cleared his throat and I snapped my head in his direction.

"Oh Sam, I didn't know you were still here. Sorry did you need to use the room?"

"No, I was just watching you. You seem so at peace. So beautiful."

I blushed, "Thank you. I was just thinking my life is going so well. I'm genuinely happy."

Sam smiled then, "I know how you can be even happier."

"Please don't start. I told you where I stand on things."

"And you are underestimating me and my desire for you Mercedes. Let me show you. Let' me take you out."

I laughed, "We see how that turned out last time."

"Well this time, I won't be an asshole. I'm changing and I know you see it."

"Are you still sleeping with the dancing twins and Tina?"

"No, I haven't been with them in three weeks. They call me, but I haven't been with them. Only friendly hellos."

"You've never lied to me so I guess I believe you," I smirked and laughed at the face he made. "Can you promise me that it will be an innocent date? No trying to seduce me."

Sam groaned, "ummm, I can't promise you I won't try to seduce you because honestly I wish I can kiss you and touch you every time I see you, but I promise to try."

Narrowing my eyes and staring into his green orbs, I gave in and said yes. I saw the truth and I knew he was trying. He was changing and a part of me knew it was for me, but I also knew he changed for himself. I inspired him to be better and I had to reward his effort.

"Ok, so tomorrow night, I'll pick you up at 7," He said getting up to leave the conference room.

"Yeah, tomorrow night," I got up as well and he held the door for me. Looking back I said, "I'm putting some trust in you Mr. Evans, don't let me down."

"I promise you I won't," He replied smiling.

I knew he was checking me out, so I turned and said "And you can stop looking at my ass. That won't get you bonus points."

"You know I can't help it. The things you do to me. Are we still on for lunch? That'll give me an excuse to gaze at you longingly," He said laughing.

"Bye Sam," I said in an amused tone, "we're still on."

Sitting in front of my vanity, I started to become nervous. It was nearly seven and Sam was on his way to pick me up. I was nervous about the night, but I was also nervous about putting my trust in Sam. I was rooting for him to be the man he's promising to be, but I still had my doubt. I couldn't take being embarrassed and feeling cheap again. I was going out on a limb again and I wanted my confidence in him to catch up to my feeling for him.

Putting the finishing touches on my makeup, I heard my buzzer. I checked my clock and it was 6:58. He was right on time. I buzzed him up and I waited by the door for him. When he walked up the stairs, I was stunned. He looked amazing. This was my first time seeing him in casual clothes. He was wearing a deep green Henley that complimented his eyes and his amazing abs. He paired that with black clack and black Hugo Boss shoes. On top of that, he smelled amazing. I have to admit, I was in a daze. It wasn't until he was pulling me into a hug and whispered, "You look absolutely delicious," that I realized I was saying anything. Composing myself, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him is closely.

When we released, I lead him into my apartment and realized I was slightly over dressed. I was wearing an all-black lace wrap dress and 5 inch nude pumps. My hair was in soft curls that shaped my face. Turning around to ask, I noticed his eyes trailing all over my body and I got chills from the heat he was radiating at me. I walked up to him and this time I initiated the kiss. He quickly pulled me closer and my arms wrapped around him. He let a moan slip and I pulled back before it got too far.

"Sam, let's stop. We have to keep this innocent. I actually wanted to ask if I'm over dressed, but I couldn't resist. Anyway, am I overdresses," I asked.

"You look perfect. You may want to bring an extra pair of shoes just in case," He replied, Releasing my arms from around his waist, he pulled me back and kissed me softly. He released me and I grabbed my things.

Sam was the perfect gentleman. He drove us to this rooftop Jazz spot in the New York art district. He opened doors and pulled out my chair; he did everything he knew would put a smile on my face. During dinner, our conversation flowed organically. It was filled with laughter from the light teasing and childhood stories. In the middle of our meal, Miles Davis' In Never Entered My Mind began to play and Sam asked me to dance.

He took my hand and pulled me close. He began to hum along with the song and pretend to play and instrument; strumming his fingers along my back and we moved. Everything felt right and perfect in that moment. I was enjoying just being with him and having him hold me so intimately. In this moment, I trusted him a little more.

After the song, we took our seat and finished dinner. When the waitress asked if we wanted dessert, Sam said no and told me he already had something planned. We left the Jazz spot and he drove us to a private garden. When we entered, he led me to a section that was marked Evans family. It was gorgeous half acre of land. There were so many flowers and vegetables planted. It took my breath away.

"Sam, this is beautiful. You never told me you had a garden/"

"It's my family's... you know I'm from the country and when I moved here, I got really home sick. Then I found this place and decided to contribute and buy some space. When my family comes to visit, we come here to bond and pick some fresh veggies to cook. It kind of turned into a tradition. I try to get here as often as I can to maintain it."

"Well I am happy I get to see it. This is great."

"You're the first person outside my family and other gardeners here to see it. No one knows this side of me."

"I'm happy you trust me this much. Thank you," I replied with a hug and a sweet kiss to his cheek.

"Ok, so I have dessert and I'm going to set everything up. Why don't you change your shoes and come meet me in the middle."

I sat on the nearby bench and changed my shoes. When I made it to Sam, he was already sitting on a picnic blanket with champagne and chocolate éclairs and truffles surrounding him. He had an open spot in front of him and when he saw me, he directed me to sit facing him. After I got comfortable, he took an éclair and fed it to me.

We continued like this; me feeding him and him feeding me until I decided to smash a little in his face. We had a little food fight that led to him grabbing my arms and kissing me. He laid me softly on the blanket and in that position we shared passionate kisses and touched. He nuzzled my neck and so many sensations ran through me. I wanted to feel him. He wanted to feel me, but we weren't there yet. Sam really did hold back and contained himself for me. He was the perfect gentleman.

We ended the date on a great note. He walked me to my door close to midnight. He kissed me again, this time very softly. He whispered, "I told you I'd try and I told you I'd show you how much I want to be with you. This is just a small part of how happy I could make you."

Looking in his eyes, I said, "I know and we're getting there Sam."

"I know and I can't wait until you trust me enough to experience all of you," He kissed me again and said goodnight. He walked away and left me with my thoughts. That man was seriously going to be the death of me.

**There will probably be some drama coming up, so tune it or continue to read or whatnot lol **

**Until next time…**


	9. Here we go again

**Helloooooo…back with another update…I hope you like it. As always, let me know what you think..**

Have you ever had moments that remind you of the calm you feel while watching the leaves change as summer turns to fall? That's what the month with Sam was like following our reformed first date. It was easy and calm. It seemed to be the most natural thing to wake up to a morning delivery of breakfast and a flower of the day. It felt like the most natural thing to walk into the office and pass his door with a walk and fragrance so fierce, it compelled him watch me. It was the most natural thing to slowly shed those shields that guarded my heart.

But like all the leaves falling from the trees, a big gush of wind comes and blows them off course. The moment Sam and I walked into the office after one of our lunch dates, we were met with that wind. Walking towards his office, Sam noticed the door open and immediately went to check it out. He walked into his office and was met with his board members. Seeing the looks on their faces, I decided to back away. When I closed his door and turned, I was met with the smirk of Rachel.

"Oh hello again…you're Samuel's little friend right, I can't remember your name," She said.

"It's Mercedes and you're Rachel."

"Oh, my Sam Bam must have been talking about me, how sweet. Yes I'm Rachel Berry, Broadway extraordinaire and Samuel's girlfriend."

"Oooookkkkkkk on that delusional note, I'm going to walk away."

"It is not so delusional Mercedes, as a matter of fact; we made it official last night after we made love."

When Rachel said that, my demeanor shifted. Sam canceled on me again for a meeting he had and I assumed it was a work thing. Her saying this raised my suspicions and those guards that were slowly descending the stairs of my heart began to climb back up.

"Well, Rachel if that is true, I would like to hear it from Sam myself and I wish you both well. I'm going to be a lady and be respectful to my work place and do what I planned. If you'll excuse me," I said trying to walk away.

"Don't speak too fast Mercedes, this may not be your workplace for very long if those board members have a say in it."

With that, Rachel made her way to the elevators and left the office quickly. With the little time she was there, she was able to stir up some doubt and anger in me. I felt like I was back in the place I was months ago playing games with Sam and feeling like he only wanted me as a play thing. That damn woman drummed up some insecurity that I buried a long time ago.

Quickly moving to my desk, I tried to forget what Rachel told me. I didn't want to panic about my job or about Sam. If it all was true, I wanted it to have as little effect on my psyche as possible. I began to focus on work until I looked through my email and saw a message from the same Rachel who pretended she didn't know who I was. 'I thought you'd like to know what our man has been up to,' it said with a picture of Sam with who I assumed were Santana and Brittany laughing at a bar standing flirtatiously close. I closed the email and I felt that damn cloud coming over me. The one that rains on parades and can cause you to seep into a deep depression.

That is until I felt Sam coming towards me. It seemed that his presence had the ability to chase those thing away, but I didn't want to look up and see those eyes. I didn't want to give in or give him the satisfaction of seeing anything affect me. His scent soon hit me and I knew he was only a few feet away. He called my name and I refused to look up. He tried again and I still didn't move. Next thing I feel is his strong arms wrapped around me pulling me away.

"Sam, what are you doing? Let me go."

"Now you notice me, glad I got your attention," He said pulling me into a closet and closing the door. He turned on the light. "You really know how to piss me off with that silent treatment bull Mercedes." I tried to move around him and he stopped me.

"What Sam? Why do you have me in this closet?"

"What's your problem," He asked ignoring me.

"Nothing, now if you would let me go." I tried moving around him again.

"No Mercy. I need to tell you something and you need to settle your ass down and tell me what's wrong," He said. That was the first time he called me Mercy and it shocked and softened me.

"My ASS don't want to talk about this at work," I said angrily and through clenched teeth. Yes, necks were rolling.

"It's my office. I don't care. Anybody with a problem can kiss my ass," He practically yelled.

Letting go of a sigh, I settled down and sat on a bucket I noticed. "I ran into your girlfriend Rachel," I said.

"The only woman I ever would consider a girlfriend is you Mercedes, so please don't come at me with that sarcastic bs."

"That's funny Sam or shall I say Samuel, I wasn't being sarcastic," I said rolling my eyes, "She said you are in fact her boyfriend and that you confirmed it last night after you made love. Now I do recall you canceling on me last night."

Sam began to laugh, "She is a delusional liar. I wasn't anywhere near Rachel last night. In fact, I haven't spoken to her in a month. I was where I said I was."

"I bet, you were busy entertaining the fun twins."

"What are you talking about? Where is this coming from?"

"Well you little 'girlfriend',"

"Stop calling her that," Sam interrupted. "Your little Rachel sent me an email with you and your threesome buddies looking all chummy enjoying drinks together. No wonder you've been cancelling on me."

Sam sighed and hung his head. He stooped and got really close to me looking me in my eyes. "Mercedes, I promise you that I have not been with any one of those women since the last time I told you. You are the only woman I've been dating and the only one I want to call my girlfriend. I did hang out with Santana and Brittany and I should have told you, but it was just an innocent meeting up to catch up two weeks ago. They were friends before we started sleeping together and when I told them about you, they knew I was serious about changing and being with you. Baby, I promise I would never lie to you or hurt you anymore." He grabbed my hands and continued to look into my eyes, but I needed to concentrate. I stood and let his hands go.

"Drama, I should have known with your past and us trying this out, there would be some kind of drama. Sam she made some old feeling come up that I didn't know were still lingering. Then she tried to tell me my job was in jeopardy. Is that true?"

"No, of course not."

"Then why were your board member here?"

"That's what I had to tell you. They were here because of me. Someone told them I was letting my infatuation with my employee, namely you, influence my business decisions. They were doubting my abilities to run the company and tried to threaten to drop investments, but I shut them and their doubts down quickly. Come to think about it," Sam said standing, "How did they even know I'm dating you?"

We both looked at each other and said, "Rachel."

Sam was furious. The cool temper he had approaching me and this situation was gone. "I can't believe that conniving, selfish…"

"Sam, calm down."

"I can't believe I ever got involved with someone like that. What was I thinking?" He was right back to the question he had months ago.

"Big Sam wasn't thinking, little Sammy was," I laughed trying to cut the tension.

Sam grinned, "Not funny Mercy, besides Sammy isn't so little."

"Really Mr. Evans we're going to go there…right now…in here."

"Hey, you started it," He said. He got quiet and gazed at me. He got closer and pushed me towards the back of the closet. He held our position by playing his arms around my head palms flat on the wall.

"What I really want to know is, do you fully trust me yet? Do you understand that Rachel is crazy? Santana and Brittany are just friends…"

"What about Tina," I asked stubbornly.

"Non existent. And that I want you and only you Ms. Jones to be my girlfriend. This little hitch just tells me that we're on to something. This drama will pass and I will personally see to it that it does and whatever else happens just know I'm going to be honest with you and we'll work through it. What do you say? Do you want to still continue? Will you be my girlfriend?"

His eyes were searing into me and right when I was about to answer…

**Oooooh Cliff hanger….see my drama is never really bad, I just can't seem to write it haha anyway until next time…**


	10. Control

**Hey, Hi, Hello…here is an update for you guys. I've come out of the comma I was in, so hopefully I can update more quickly. As always, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Sam P.O.V**

I felt her slipping from me. I knew she wanted me, but did she want to be with me? She was hesitating and I panicked. I couldn't hear her tell me no, so I captured her lips before she could answer. If she told me no, at least I would have one last kiss, one last moment to feel her because if she told me no, I didn't know if I could handle how stagnant we were anymore. I couldn't just be her friend.

**Mercedes P.O.V**

He kissed me….hard. That kiss immediately hit my core with the fiercest want and need permeating from our dueling tongues. He panicked and was stalling me. I knew what he was doing. He could never fool me, but I loved what he was doing. I didn't realize how much he cared for me until I felt that kiss. Until I felt just how he needed me. We released each other soon to catch our breath and the look he gave me was one of hunger and dare I say it, love. In that moment, I fully trusted him.

"Sam, I think…" Before I could finish he kissed me again. This time I felt the fear and trembling of his lips and I pushed him away. "Stop kissing me and let me answer," I said panting and looking into his eyes.

"I think I am ready Sam. I trust you and I want to be your girlfriend, but I still want us to pace ourselves."

"You think you're ready and pace ourselves? What do you mean?"

"I am ready to experience everything with you. Truly trust and believe in you, but what I want is for us to get to know each other's bodies; sensually." I walked over to him slowly making sure he noticed the swaying of my hips. I grabbed him arms, turned him, and pushed him to the wall, putting him in the same position he placed me in. "I want to know everything about this sexy body of yours and I want you to know every curve and every moan that escapes my lips, but I don't want to have sex yet."

Sam groaned and I kissed him again. We both fought for control as we both finally made real contact with each other's bodies. He grabbed my ass and I rubbed his abs. I could feel his hardness rubbing against my stomach and I wanted it. When I rubbed my hand against the hardening flesh, he knew I wanted it. He turned me around and picked me up releasing my lips.

"I thought you wanted to take your time Mercy. You grabbing my dick is not taking your time." He said that and pushed himself towards my core. He captured my lips again and I melted. I wanted to control the speed of our relationship, but I knew he wasn't going to let me have it. Feeling me relax into the kiss more, Sam moved to my neck then my chest. He had me under his spell and I felt him flick and lick my buds through my shirt. I wanted him to release me and to stop teasing me.

"Sam please, stop teasing," I said as I felt him bite my bud and rub deeper into my core.

"No Mercy, I'm not teasing, I'm just following your rules." With that he stopped grinding into me and let me fall to the floor. I watched shocked as he fixed his clothes and walked towards the closet door. I wanted to yell at him. To grab and tease him back; something, but I was stuck in my haze and I couldn't move or utter a word. Then I heard him as he opened the door. "But I can't promise you about tonight."

With that he walked out the door, leaving me disheveled and thoroughly played. If I thought my little attempt at control was going to make Sam be obedient, I thought wrong. He always gets what he wants.

I walked out the closet like nothing happened, heading to my desk thankful that no one was in sight. Wait, no one was in sight. I logged on and looked at my calendar and nothing was off, then I checked my email. There was two from Sam that he wrote 10 minutes before.

'Mandatory meeting in 5 minutes. Be here or be square,' one said.

'See no one's around to see our little rendezvous, don't you just love me. By the way, you're late for the meeting,' the other said.

I quickly got up and grabbed my notepad and pen and headed to the conference room.

I was greeted with a smirk and a "nice for you to join us Ms. Jones," from Sam.

"I'm so sorry, I missed the email. I was trying to finish up some last minute printing."

"Well Ms. Jones, don't let that happen again," Sam said looking at me sternly, but I saw the humor in his eyes. He was trying hard not to laugh.

The meeting went on without a hitch. Sam found a way to make the meeting relevant, getting everyone to discuss where they were on each project. It said it was a meeting to boost employee morale. That clever man.

* * *

><p>That night, Sam decided he wanted us to go to the movies and have dinner. We headed to a theatre not too far from his apartment. When we made it to the register, we fought picking the movie. I wanted to see something funny and he wanted action. We decided to go with my choice. We found our seats immediately and Sam left to get snacks. Someone caught my attention to the left of me and I realized it was a guy I went on a few dates with when Sam and I were just friends.<p>

"Wow, hey Mercedes, it's funny running into you here. How have you been? Still beautiful I see."

I smiled and grinned a little, "Thank you John, I've been great. How about you?"

"I've been good, thought about you a few times, wanted to call, but didn't have the guts."

"You should've called. I never knew why we really stopped going out."

"Honestly, I felt like you weren't fully into me, so I wanted to give you time, then too much time passed."

"what made you think I wasn't into you," I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Sometimes you were distant and other times open but when I kissed you, you held back; I was giving you more than you gave me. In my experience when a woman does that, her heart is somewhere else."

I looked at him puzzled. I never knew I was holding back. Right when I was going to respond, Sam came back with a huge tray of snack. "Hey, I got enough so we could have variety," Sam said not noticing John. When he settled in his seat and the food was secure in the seat next to him, he finally looked at me and looked over to see John looking at us both.

"Ummm, Mercy who's this? How you doing man?"

"Oh Sam, this is John, John this is Sam my boyfriend."

John nodded in understanding, "Nice to me you Sam. I better go, my family is waiting for me. It was nice seeing you again Mercedes." John stood and pulled me into a hug. He whispered, "Now I see where your heart is. Don't let him break it. You're a wonderful woman." I hugged him back fiercely as a thank you for those words and for the insight. John never really made a lasting impression on me while we dated, but he left my mind in a whirlwind that night.

"So who is John," Sam asked knocking me back to reality.

"Just a guy I dated a few months ago."

"Just some guy you dated and now he's here hugging on you."

"Sam jealousy is never a good look on you. That hug was nothing. He just opened my eyes to some things that's all."

"What things?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Let's just enjoy our night."

"That was already a given. John, Paul or whoever wasn't going to change that."

"Good, now give me some popcorn."

"Nope, not until you be a good girl and give your boyfriend a kiss."

"Fine, you're lucky I really want that popcorn."

I leaned over to give him a small peck, but Sam took over my lips with his own and pulled me into the kiss. He grabbed the back of my neck and deepened the kiss slipping his tongue in my mouth. I felt his other hand go straight to my thighs. Pulling them apart, he began to rub my core as his tongue muffled my moans. He rubbed faster then moved his hand, slipping it into my pants, finding my clit and pinching it. My breath hitched at the contact, but he continued to kiss me. He rubbed until I released, his mouth capturing my groans. He pulled his hand from my core and kissed me slowly. When he let my lips go, he licked his fingers and began to watch the movie as nothing happened. With heavy breathes, I calmed down and bore a hole into the side of Sam's face.

"Do you still want popcorn Mercedes," He had the nerve to ask.

"No, I don't want any popcorn Sam. Give me the damn soda."

He laughed as he handed it to me and he settled back in his seat, grabbing the gummy worms and eating with a smug look on his face.

"I really can't stand you right now Sam," I whispered.

"Aww, but I liiikkke yooouuuu," He said laughing, "I'll make it up to you later. I definitely want another taste. Now," He said pulling me into him, "enjoy this funny movie you so badly wanted to see."

**Until next time….**


End file.
